galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-8826
ARC-8826 or "Neyo" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Commander who served under the guidance of Jedi Master Mace Windu in the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. Neyo had joined clone group Golden Squad after Mace said for him to be weary of his enemies. Neyo was on a transfer when he joined clone group Golden Squad. Mace said "I want you to join a squad called Golden Squad, it is a squad that takes the most dangerous missions and completes them to the letter, they need more experienced soldiers after the loss of ARC-6446 and ARC-0810 and even there youth Medic ARC-96-5893 and there pilot ARC-5688, you'd be a great member to the team." Neyo agreed to this and told the members he knew Costin Jr. from the Battle Report of Trapicus, Neyo had been with Jedi General Stass Allie and alternated during the Clone War. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Neyo was born, bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Neyo was trained with the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters and used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15s blaster rifle and DC-17 blasters. Neyo later left Kamino and joined Mace Windu in the 91st Recon corps, one of the best known clone groups in the republic. After Mygeeto After Mygeeto, Neyo took off his armour and cleaned it because all the blood from the crystal worms. "Great battle eh?" Said Waxer "You wish, Worm blood isn't easy to clean off ARC-8823.." "It's Waxer, Commander Neyo" "Dumb questions deserve dumb answers." Neyo got up and said "Troop learn to zip that lip of yours, many Clone Commanders wouldn't tolerate you lip." "That's what makes me a great part of Golden Squad. We are all either ARC Captains or Sergeants. We have two ARC Naval officers. So Commander Neyo Do not tell me to watch my lip as I do not want this to end bad. And commander Cody didn't seem to mind..." "You are a great asset to the squad Waxer just remember you won't live forever.." Neyo walked away and told everyone he would not put up with ARC troops whining anymore. "Fine!!" said Waxer. "Mygeeto, showed me one thing Trooper. You'll do anything to save your brothers from death. Even if it means death of you.." More ARC Training After Mygeeto finished Neyo received some more advanced ARC trooper training from Golden Squad and then he managed to get a higher gun usage then a DC-15 blaster. "Neyo!" said Jr, "How's it going brother?" "Good what about you sir?" "The same my friend." "It's been awhile." "To long." Neyo finished talking to him and slid into the AAT (Advanced ARC Training). Neyo had picked up several new techniques for being a bad ass. Done "No." said Neyo after his Orders were to attack a base of freelancers.. "No. Freelancers or not, I will not attack them." Neyo said in a gruff tone. ARC-1003 said whilst rubbing his chin. "Neyo, we've all done our bit. It's your turn." Neyo said again. "No, and you know what? I'm done with you and your orders. I quit this squad. I'm going back to the 91st recon corps." So he did. Back to the Corps "Commander Neyo." said ARC-8823 after he walked out of the office. "Captain Waxer.. How are things?" "Well Commander. So lets just put this aside for a minute. Why would you leave a squad right when they are in need? Why do you leave a squad who've been working their asses off entirely for the whole of the Clone War. Just why. Think about it Neyo;" Waxer then walked away leaving Neyo clueless. "You're being naive trooper!" said Neyo, " No I'm not Neyo. Have fun in the Corps Back to the Corps." "You're sending me back to the corps? That is insane!!" Waxer stood and said "We work together. As one big group, I know you don't like that so... You can get out of this squad!" Neyo couldn't believe it. Waxer left the room leaving Neyo by himself. Death During Order 66 Neyo was killed not long time after the mission called Operation Knightfall an order in the orders of the clones, to kill their general. He was struck down by Quinlan Vos. He was later found by his squad and buried before they were killed by rouge Jedi. His body was later found by clones and he was buried and then taken away to the cremation center. Category:Clones